


paying for it

by sweetsymphony



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Dick, College Student Jason, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, difficult upbringing, pornstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsymphony/pseuds/sweetsymphony
Summary: Unlike the other photos listed, Richie’s smile seems sweet and even a little shy. He was mid movement, raking one slender hand through his soft looking black hair and biting the corner of his plump, pink bottom lip.Jason’s curser hovered over the call button and before he could lose his nerve he clicked it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour. I saw another fic that inspired me and then I kind of hand to put it in Jason/Dick form lol. If you guys want me to continue plzzz comment below. Comments give me life!

When Roy first suggests it, Jason baulks at the idea.

“I don’t need to _pay_ for sex asshole!”

“It’s not even like that man. It’s like . . . I don’t know interactive porn! You can talk to them and tell them what you like or whatever.” Roy just shrugged and clapped one hand roughly to Jason’s back. “Since you obviously have so much trouble getting laid, this is the next best thing.”

 “Dude I’m not that desperate.” 

But clearly, parked in front of his laptop staring idly at the illuminated screen at nearly one in the morning, he _was_ that desperate. The website had a simple layout, a long directory of links and photos of all the options of boys and girls available. They were all predictably hot, tan and impossibly supple with names like Sapphire and Candy. He was scrawling idly through the selections when his eyes landed on one particular photo.

It was a guy, ‘Richie’, smiling up at the camera with bright blue eyes from under a spray of feathery dark lashes and sprawled across a white fur rug. According to his bio Richie was _a 23 year old gymnast who loved spending time with friends and sucking fat cock..._

Unlike the other photos listed, Richie’s smile seemed sweet and even a little shy. He was mid movement, raking one slim hand through his soft looking black hair and biting the corner of his plump, pink bottom lip.

Jason’s curser hovered over the call button and before he could lose his nerve he clicked it.

_Fuck it._

He took a long pull from his beer and wiped sweaty palms down the thighs of his sweats. The screen went black and the ‘connecting now’ symbol popped up, whirling quickly as it worked to access the live feed. Jason noticed his foot tapping unconsciously and worked to make it stop.

Suddenly the screen sprung back to life, and filled with the image of a simple empty bedroom. The computer seemed to be resting atop a desk and Jason took a few seconds to survey the rooms layout. The bed was rumpled but neat, made up with a soft looking dark blue bedspread over gray sheets and fluffy pillows piled near the wooden headboard. There was a stack of textbooks heaped on the nightstand and he could make out just the edge of a band poster tacked up in the corner under a strand of flickering fairy lights

“I’ll be there in a sec!” An off-screen voice called out warmly and Jason jumped a little, sloshing his beer in surprise. 

Abruptly ‘Richie’ walked into view.  The man was running a towel through his damp hair and shaking off droplets of water like a model in a shampoo commercial. He was wearing a water spotted white t-shirt with a pair of gray sweat pants so low that with each movement Jason could see a faint trail of downy dark hair leading further south.

Unbelievably, he was even better looking than in the picture: dark hair wet and plastered against his glowing skin with jaw sharp enough to cut glass and pair of pretty bright blue eyes that watched Jason with a friendly, but intense gaze. 

Jason gulped.

“Hey sorry about that man.” Richie said amiably wrapping the towel around his neck and ducking a little further down, so he could look directly into the webcam. “I’m Richie, it’s good to meet you” he leant forward a bit and squinted slightly to read something from his screen "Jaybird97?"

“It’s just Jason. . . you can just call me Jason.”

“Alright then just Jason.” Richie flashed him a gorgeous grin and settled himself back onto the bed and pulling the laptop with him. “What exactly can I do for you tonight?”

“I don’t...I mean.. I’ve never actually done this kind of thing before so. . .”

“Oh it’s your first time?” At Jason’s nod, Richie’s smiled widened and without warning he pulled his t-shirt up overhead in one swift movement. “No worries! How about we just get to know each other a bit.”

He had a lithe build, and a smooth expanse of perfect unblemished golden skin. Jason could barely look away from his well sculpted pecs or the rippled development of each perfectly molded ab. Jason actually choked on the sip of beer he was in the middle of taking “Did they make you in a fucking lab or something? Jesus Christ you’re like a perfect human specimen.”

Richie chuckled and raised one dark eyebrow in question. “Fitness is kind of my day job. Thank you though, I think that was a compliment?

“It was. A fucking lame one but still.”

“I’ll still take it. What do you do Jason?” Richie pulled the towel from around his neck and worked at wiping away the last droplets of water from his smooth chest. He ran a hand through his damp hair, pushing the overgrown locks back out of his handsome face. Mouth suddenly dry Jason went for another sip from his beer only to find it empty.

“I’m a student at Gotham U. English major actually.”

“Yeah I can see that.” The other man nods thoughtfully and gives Jason a leering once over. “You’ve got that whole tortured artist thing down to tee.” He laughs at the disgruntled look on Jason’s face. "What? Did I insult you?"

He didn’t get that a lot. Most people were surprised he was even in school, given his more-money-than-I-know-what-to-do-with guardian and street-rat background.                                  

“Most people think I just got outta prison.” Richard let out a loud laugh and promptly slapped a hand over his grinning mouth. “Yeah laugh it up.” 

“No! I’m sorry its just- “ Richie let out another full-throated cackle, something Jason wouldn’t normally find so attractive, but that caused a flash of heat to crawl up his already flushed cheeks “do people _really_ say that kind of stuff to you?” He looks impossibly amused, cheeks flushed with the effort of holding in his laughs.

“Yeah. It kinda comes with the look.” He gestured to himself off handily and then raises his empty beer into the videos frame. “You mind if I get refill?.” 

On-screen Richie shakes his head and Jason journeys to the kitchen to grab another bottle. When he gets back Richie is rolling around on the bed rearranging the pillows to make himself more comfortable.

When he sees Jason he smiles apologetically and snuggles back against the cushions.

“I  strained my back this morning. Sorry I know this isn’t exactly sexy.”

“No complaints on my end. You hurt it at your day job? Your bio said gymnast, right?”

 “Yeah.” Richie smiled widely. “I teach little kids the basics of tumbling. Injury kind of comes with the territory.”

“Do you like it?” Jason starts to peel at the wet label of his beer bottle, ripping at the soggy paper with ease. He’s feeling surprisingly at ease. Maybe not too surprising consider this is his third beer in under an hour.

Richie shrugs. “It’s a job right? The kids are cute.” He wiggles around the bed and fingers the elastic band of his sweats tentatively “you mind if I take these off?”

Jason tries to shrug nonchalantly but feels his heart beat start to pound in his chest "Do whatever makes you most comfortable.... whatever you want to do".

“Whatever _I_ want huh?” He squirms and tugs down his sweats, revealing tight black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, strong, tanned thighs and muscular calves. He does it slowly revealing inch by inch of tawny skin but speaks casually as if they’re just having a normal chat. “This really must be your first time.”

“Well what do you normally do?”

“It depends on the guy.” Richie shrugs and tosses the pants somewhere off screen. “I have this one regular who only wants me to speak in French. _Très cliché, mais que pouvez-vous faire_?” He shrugs and continues “Then there’s the guy who wants me to pretend that we’re brothers in some secret illicit relationship. A little gross, but I try not to judge. Oh and my personal favorite, the cake guy!”

“Cake guy?”

“He just likes to watch me each cake. Y’know like-” Richie pantomimes an overly dramatic lick of his fingers and gives the camera a saucy wink.

“Sounds like a difficult gig. Getting paid to eat cake.”           

“Yeah things do get pretty _hard_.” The other man jokes waggling his eyebrows at his own terrible joke. It’s so lame that Jason has no choice but to laugh.

They stare at each other for a long beat before Richie’s smile turns soft and he starts to finger the band of his briefs, digits disappearing under the clingy fabric. Jason stares intently at the motion and watches as Richie’s hand disappears fully into the tight shorts.

There’s a sharp gasp and it takes a minute for Jason to realize it’s his own. On screen Richie writhes under his own touch, mouth open in a slight pant.  

“What do _you_ want Jason?” He questions, voice hitching slightly. His heavy-lidded gaze focuses on one corner of the screen and his full mouth turns down slightly in disappointment. “Did you prepay for a set amount of time? A half hour?”

At Jason’s nod, his pout deepens. He works his hand under his shorts and lets out a breathy sigh. “Looks like we’ve-“ _sharp inhale_ “reached your time limit.Make sure you call me again okay?” a brilliant white smile and then the screen goes dark.

Jason sits for a few seconds looking at the dark screen where Richie had been only moments before.

“I am _fucked_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry srry srry its been so long :(

“So how did your _ahhh_ midterm go?”

Richie is sprawled across his perfectly made bed three knuckles deep into himself as he pants the question. There’s a light sheen of sweat coating his slick, golden chest and his eyes slip closed but Jason knows he’s still listening, waiting patiently for an answer.

Jason could feel his cock straining against the loose fabric of his sweats and shifted slightly so it would be out of the cameras view.

“I did okay I guess. Got a 92.”

“A 92?” Richie’s heavy-lidded eyes flutter open at the words and he gives Jason a warm, incredibly pleased, grin. “I am so- _ohhh_ proud of you Jaybird! You’re so smart.”

“It’s really not a big deal.”

It’s been a few weeks since Jason’s first call to Richie and they’ve worked out a kind of understanding. Jason hadn’t been very forth coming about his preferences, but the other man was surprisingly perceptive.

_“You need the girlfriend experience.”_ Richie had informed him cheerfully during their second conversation, sprawled out across his unmade bed, face close to the web cam. “ _You want a long-distance relationship kind of set-up. When we first talked I could tell you were a little shy, so it just seemed like you wanted more than just some dirty talk and to watch me roll around on the bed fucking myself.”_

Since then they chatted a few more times and Richie had seamlessly slipped into the role. He was sweet, starting every conversation with how much he missed Jason and looked forward to their chats, always remembering every little thing Jason told him, asking questions about his life, school, his friends.

It turns out that in addition to being _incredibly_ hot, Richie was also really, really hard not to like. The other man was naturally chatty, and fun and easy to talk to. Jason wondered how much of it was him embracing the role he thought Jason needed him to play, and how much was just his true personality shining through.

If it weren’t for the hour time limit counting down steadily in the corner of the screen, Jason would have forgotten he was paying for the time at all.

Jason watched rapt with attention as Richie writhed onscreen. He had already discarded the soft, worn Gotham Knights crewneck he had previously been wearing, the joggers were also somewhere on the floor and his black briefs were slid down his tanned thighs just enough so that his cock could spring free. It was a nice cock, thick and flushed pink, splayed against Dick’s toned stomach.

Interestingly enough he had started the session in a pair of black framed glasses that were currently sliding down the straight bridge of his nose. Jason didn’t know if they were out of necessity or purely for his benefit, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.

“It is a big deal baby. You’ve been studying so hard all week. You deserve an- _ahhh_ reward Jay.” Richie squirmed under his own ministrations and opened his mouth to say something else.

Before he could speak there was a sharp pounding at the door. “DICK!” an off screen voice shouted before pounding on the door again. Richie’s eyes widened comically in surprise and he fumbled around on the bed, pulling up his boxer briefs and stumbling into his discarded joggers.

He staggered to the door, flinging it open just as whoever was on the others side prepared to knock again. “ _Jesus Christ Wally what do you want?”_ He whispered furiously to the lanky redhead standing in the doorway.

He was angled just enough for Jason to see his eyes flicker over to the computer then back to Richie ruefully _“When the sign is on the door it means I’m working man, we talked about this!”_

_“I’m sorry!”_ The redhead cried back, louder than was probably intended. “ _But that asshole Slade is here looking for you and I didn’t know what to do Dick! He’s out there now, sitting on the couch scaring the crap outta Arty!”_

Richie ran a hand through his disheveled hair and gently pushed his friend back into the hallway.

“Okay, okay I’ll handle it dude, just get out of here!”

When he turned back to face the camera his face was apologetic, the corners of his full mouth turned down in a frown. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and stepped fully into the cameras frame

“So exactly how much of that did you overhear?”

Jason considered, leaning back against his headboard looking thoughtful.

“Richie is short for Richard? That’s not much of a secret ID. And you choose to go by Dick?”

Dick shrugged seemingly nonplussed. “Immigrant parents. They didn’t exactly get the memo about slang until the nickname had already stuck. Never had the heart to change it”

He let out a slow sigh. “I’m so sorry Jason but I’m going to have to cut tonight short. I’ll totally make it up to you okay? There’s just something I have to deal with first.”

“Slade?” And why did that name sound so familiar. It was odd for certain, but knew he recognized it. 

Dick let out an annoyed harrumph as he tugged the discarded crewneck back over his head jerkily and plopped down in his computer chair.

“Yeah he’s. . . well I’m not exactly sure what to call him. Definitely not a friend.” Dick shrugged again. “Anyway he’s an asshole and he’s sitting in my living room scaring my roommates so I need to deal with it. How about you call me tomorrow when you get out of class?”

Jason raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. “You memorized my class schedule?”

Dick smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to the cam, eyes soft and impossibly sweet. “Jay you know I would never forget. Come on, call me tomorrow and I promise I’ll make it up to you baby.”

 


End file.
